Sweet dreams
by we're.all.dancing
Summary: In the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington state a small town exists under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain. Nothing interesting ever happens here. But things are soon to change. A doctor and his wife, two sons and nephew suddenly move into town. The interesting part? there part of the Irish Mafia. Adopted from 'bella'trix'.
1. Chapter 1

**So here we have it kids, Chapter one, rerewritten :) im sorry it took so long, but it's here now, im hoping chapter two wont take as long, but who knows, enjoy x**

"Why is this town so god-damn boring?" I asked while cutting into my apple. We were stood by Alice's porsche in the school parking lot, waiting for the damn bell to ring so we could get our asses to class.

"Maybe it's because we don't have a mall or a movie theatre or anything remotely interesting to do," Rose replied dryly, while applying another coat of mascara to her eye lashes.

"Or any guys that reach the standard hotness level," Alice chimed in, not looking up from her laptop. Rose and i shared a look before rolling our eyes at her. Typical Alice.

It was then i heard it, the familiar thunderous roar. All heads turned towards the entrance of the school as three motorcycles rode into the parking lot of Brandon academy. One blue, one silver and one black.

"Who are they?" i asked confused. Forks was a small town, it was impossible not to know everybody. And when three new faces appear at a school of three hundred and fifty-six-now fifty-nine-students, you notice.

"Transfer students from Chicago," Alice answered as we watched them slide off their bikes. "Edward Masen. Emmett Cullen. And Jasper Cullen. They moved to Chicago seven years ago from Ireland. There isn't much on file and i don't have time to dig any further. But i can say Edward and Emmett are seniors and jasper is a junior. And their rumoured to be linked with the Irish Mafia."

"Homina," i whimpered, watching as Edward strode into the front office with Emmett and Jasper following closely behind him. Homina, homina, homina.

"Looks like things just got interesting ladies," Rose said as we linked arms and headed to our first period lesson.

XsweetdreamsX

"Shit," i cursed as the warning bell rang. I slipped through the door just as Mr Banner was about to close it.

"Just in time Miss Swan," He muttered as i made my way past him and towards my seat. As i made myself comfortable in my usual seat at the back of the class, the door Mr Banner had not long since shit swung open and in walked Edward Masen with his crazy penny coloured hair and jade green eyes. He didn't apologize for being late and disrupting the class just walked up to Mr Banner's desk and handed him a slip of paper with a board look on his face. Mr Banner turned as white as a sheet and quickly sighed the slip of paper before handing it back to Edward.

"Go sit next to Isabella at the back," I scowled at the use of my full name and watched as Edward strolled towards my desk. He pulled out the chair next to mine and smiled at me.

"Hey," he muttered leaning back in his seat. I heard Mr Banner resume his lecturer about stem cells.

"Hi," I whispered back, not taking my eyes off the board as i copied the notes.

"I'm Edward Masen, your Isabella?" he asked, i looked up and saw him rise his eyebrows in question. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I prefer Bella," i replied, putting my hand in his when he held it out, instead of shaking it like i thought he would he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back. I blushed crimson and of course he noticed.

"Goddamn beautiful," he murmured, winking at me. That shit only made me blush harder.

"Ahem," i heard someone clear the throat. I looked up and groaned. There stood Satan's triplets. Or the three T's as they preferred to be called. Tara, Tatiana and Tiffany.

"Can we help you?" I asked sweetly, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. Tara glared at me before leaning forward on Edward's desk, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage.

"Hi there," she cooed, her voice high pitched and nasal. "We were just wanted to let you know we're having a party this weekend and you and your friends are totally invited."

"Thanks but no thanks," He answered politely before turning to face me.

"Excuse me?" Tatiana asked, a look of shock on her face.

"I said no thank you, I'm not interested and I'm sure my 'friends' aren't either so why don't you Tweedledum and Tweedledumfuck disappear, " Edward snapped, obviously annoyed. The three girls quickly scampered away just as the bell rang to signal next lesson.

"What lesson do you have now?" i asked him quietly, a little bit scared he'd snap at me to. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"English with Mr Berty. Look I'm sorry you had to see that, it's just..i wanted to talk to you since i saw you this morning but you weren't in any of my lessons until now and then them three imbeciles show up..I'm sorry," he groaned and stared down at his fisted hands. I slowly lifted my hand and gently placed it on his fisted ones.

"It's fine, i understand," I muttered and smiled at him. "Come on, I'll show you to your class," i grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat. He just shook his head and smirked. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he shrugged, pulling me into his side and wrapping his arm around my waist. "You just surprise me is all."

"I surprise you? I think you have it the wrong way round," i told him, snuggling further into his side.

"Is that so love? what are you doing tonight?" he asked as we stopped outside building 3. I shrugged and peaked into the classroom.

"You best get going, this is the second lesson you've been late to," i mumbled, facing him.

"Third actually," he smirked, kissing me on the forehead before strolling into the classroom.

"Ah Mr Masen, glad you decided to join us," I heard Mr Berty greet him. I giggled quietly to myself before making my way towards the gym.

An hour later i was a sweaty mess. My skin felt grimy and caked in invisible dirt. I wanted, no needed, a shower. Coach Clapp had us playing volleyball, continuously. A small groan left my lips as i walked out of the girls locker room. Leaning against the wall, across from the gym- looking more like a greek god thean anyone had the right to- was Edward.

"You ok?" he asked, his face twisted in concern and amusement.

"I will be once I've had a nice hot bubble bath," i grinned at him. He nodded and smirked at me, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. The walk to the cafeteria was short, with few words spoken, but lots of secret glances, and blushing on my behalf. Strolling into the cafeteria he led the way to the line and grabbed a tray. Peering over the counter he started to load said tray with food. Felling like an idiot just standing in line staring at him i reached for a tray. His hand reached out and grabbed mine in one quick motion.

"What are you doing?" I objected, frowning at him. He smiled crookedly at me and brought my hand to his lips, much like he had done in biology.

"I'm buying you lunch today, you don't really think I'm going to be eating this all by myself do you?" he asked, gesturing towards his mountain of food. I raised one eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, think of it as out unofficial first date," he grinned, paid for the food and lead me towards a lunch table where Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett waited.

"Hot damn Eddie boy you don't waste time do you?" Emmett chortled. "Ow what was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot on the back of his head, where Edward had just hit him.

"Don't call me Eddie, how many times do i have to hit you before you realise i hate that name?" I couldn't help but snigger as Edward told off a pouting Emmett.

"Oh you think this is funny shorty? just wait until your on the receiving end of one of Eddies lectures, then we'll see who's laughing," an unladylike snort slipped through my lips in amusement, distracting Emmett enough for Edward to get a good hit on the back of his head.

"Ow! feck's sakes Eddie that shit hurts!" Emmett cried. The sharp sound of a slap echoed throughout the cafeteria and Emmett's profanities followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there :) A/N at the botton, see you down there.**

"Take whatever you want," Edward said, pushing the tray of food towards me.

"I'm curious," I said as i picked up a slice of pizza. "Whats with the tattoo?" I asked, pointing at Edwards arm, and then Emmett's, where a fierce lion clawed at the air, poised prideful above three clovers.

"Birthday present," Emmett answered, his mouth full of food. I grimaced in disgust and turned to Edward for an explanation.

"Its a family tradition," he shrugged. it seemed like that was all the information he was willing to share at the moment, i waited a beat longer to see if he would add anything else before giving up and turning back to my uneaten lunch. I managed to eat two medium sized slices of pizza and some fries before feeling full.

"You done?" Edward asked as i leaned back in my seat. I nodded and watched in amusement as Emmett and Jasper lunged over the table and swiped the uneaten food right off the tray. I just laughed and shook my head, vultures.

"If your interested I'll be going with these two neanderthals to get Jasper's tattoo done this weekend, I'd like for you to come," Edward asked, smiling at me before quickly turning to Alice and Rose. "You two are welcome to join us of course," he offered.

"Thanks for the invitation but Rose and i already planned to go shopping in New York this weekend," Alice shrugged apologetically. My head shot up and my eyes met hers across the table.

"Shopping in New york? have fun," I muttered, a little hurt they hadn't invited me. This was the first I'd heard of it.

"Oh it must of slipped my mind, of course your invited silly," Alice giggled, a smile on her face, it looked wrong, forced and faked.

"Thank you but I'll join the boys in Seattle," I answered her, my eyes narrowed, it couldn't of slipped Alice's mind, Alice never forgot anything, that may sound like an over exaggeration but Alice had hyperthymesia, a rare condition only known to 12 people around the world. It allows her to remember an exceptional amount of memories and events that have happened since birth.

"Have fun," she shrugged and turned to rose. I looked down at my lap, dejected. Alice's disregarding attitude towards me was unsettling. I felt Edward reach over, grab my thigh, and give it a squeeze. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and all thoughts of Alice, Rose and their shopping trip disappeared, replaced with thoughts of Edward and his crooked smile.

"You ready to head to class? Jasper's in your history lesson," Edward murmured, his face twisted in concern. I nodded silently and leaned over to kiss his cheek goodbye. Standing up I grabbed my bag and followed jasper out of the cafeteria. We walked to class together in silence, guess he was the quiet one out of the three men. When we entered the classroom I went straight to my seat on the middle row. The seats next to me were already full, in fact most of the seats in class were filled but one. At the back of the classroom next to Jessica Stanley, a kind brunette who spends most of her time in the school library.

XsweetdreamsX

"Class dismissed," Mr Varner grunted as the last bell rang. From across the classroom Jasper rose fluidly from his seat and made his way towards me.

"Edward's waiting for you in the parking lot, said he wanted to talk to you," he muttered, looking down at his phone.

"Thanks," I said to him as I began to gather up my things slowly, He nodded and his high-tops scuff the white laminate flooring as he shuffles away. In the parking lot I find Edward leaning against his bike, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. I watch silently for a few minutes as he blatantly smokes on school grounds, his eyes closed and his face relaxed, like he didn't have a care in the world. With my head held high I make my way towards him, the click of my heels alerting him of my presence.

"It would seem Alice has left you stranded, and in the rain no less," he chuckled, his voice taunting me.

"I wouldn't say stranded, no, more left to find a different mode of transportation," I answered, a sticky sweet smile on my face. He suddenly frowned, making me second guess my teasing. But he surprised me by shrugging out of his jacket. It was then I realised I realised I had not once paid attention to what he was wearing. I made myself look now, focusing. He was removing a ringspun hackney leather hooded jacket, underneath he wore a grey and white button down shirt , it fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest is. He held the jacket out towards me, interrupting my ogling.

"Thanks," I muttered, sliding my arms into his jacket. It was warm and smelled of him. I inhaled deeply, trying to identify the delicious scent. It didn't smell of cologne, it was more a earthy smell.

"Safety first," He grinned, placing something in my hand. I looked down to see I was holding a sleek black helmet. I looked up at him, not amused. His shoulders shook in silent laughter as he snagged the too big helmet gently over my head. Since he was unable to see me roll my eyes at him from behind the helmet I settled for giving him the finger instead.

"Climb on spider monkey," he grunted, swinging his long leg over the bike, straddling it. Grabbing onto his shoulders for balance I followed suit and slid on behind him. Making sure I was holding on tight enough he started the bike, making it roar to life, and in the process catching the attention of any lingering students left in the parking lot. Trees blurred as we passed them, merging together. My arms tightened around his middle, adrenaline pumping in my blood. All to soon Edward brought the bike to a stop. Right outside my house.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked him confused, I slid off the back of his bike and pulled off the helmet, handing it back to him, my eyes catching the old paint chipped mailbox, the bright coloured daisy's I painted on it when I was five had long since faded, leaving behind an off yellow colour in its wake.

"This is forks sweetheart, wasn't to hard to find out," he shrugged, stopping me as I began to unzip his jacket. "Save it for me, I'll be back around six to pick you up for our date, remember?" I nodded and leaved down to give him the usual kiss on the cheek. But I suddenly felt bold so I moved my head just in time to catch his lips instead.

**I joined twitter for you wonderful people :) Just so you can have regualar updates on what im doing and when im going to update, i'll set the link for that on my profile at some point. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
